Trick or KIss
by Mundie The Trainer
Summary: After a crappy time at the Halloween Dance Ash and his friends decided to go to May's house and watch a horror movie but will that change when Dawn and May make their moves. Pearlshipping story AshxDawn MayxOC


**Hey sorry for not updating I have decided that I will write all of my chapters first then upload them daily sorry about that so enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Characters**

Ash

May

Hayden

Dawn

All characters are age of 16

**Trick or Kiss**

It was the annual Halloween Dance at Kanto High School everybody was having a great time except for Ash Ketchum who was just leading on one support beams in the cafeteria (the school didn't have that many students)

"_Might as well leave I haven't really talked anyone._" Ash thought to himself as he started too walked towards the door to the main hallway of the school.

"Ash where are you going?" A familiar voice asked.

Ash turned around to see a group of his friends with Dawn in front asking why he is leaving

"Why should you guys care I mean none of you talked to me let alone say hello at least!" Ash yelled at his friends some surprised at his anger some looking angry themselves.

"Hey we are just wondering where you were going because all of us were heading to my place to watch some scary movies and thought you wanted to join us!" Hayden yelled back at Ash.

"Sorry I just felt like an outcast." Ash mumbled and tried to hide back some of his tears feeling sorry for his friends.

"Its fine would you like to join us?" Dawn asked as she hoping her crush would join them.

Dawn has always had a crush on Ash every day the time when May and Hayden introduce him to her.

"Sure I guess I got nothing else planned." Ash answered with a small smile.

"_YES!_" Dawn thought to herself.

"Ok now let's get out of here and head to my place." May told the group.

"Is anyone else joining us?" Ash asked.

"No just us four you, me, Dawn, and Hayden." May answered has she grabbed Hayden's hand.

"Eh May why did you grab my hand?" Hayden asked has he slightly blushed.

"Because…First one to my house is a lazy Snorelax!" May yelled has she dashed to the nearest exit dragging Hayden with her.

"May!" Hayden yelled has he tried to remain balance."

"Wait up." Ash and Dawn said in unison has they ran to catch up to them.

**May's Room**

"Ok guys what do you want to watch?" May asked has she grabbed her horror movies off the shelf.

"What do you have to watch?" Hayden asked.

The other three forgot that Hayden was newer to the school and never heard of May's horror movie collection.

"I basically have anything you want to watch." May answered has she picked a couple of the movies and put them on the floor.

"How about Freddy vs. Jason?" Ash suggested.

"I thought we were going to watch a scary movie Ash." Hayden replied.

"Guys how about Killer Klowns From Outer Space?" Dawn suggested.

"Snoresville." May answered has she pretend to yawn.

"Well what do you guys want to watch then if you guys can pick a good movie then?" Ash grunted.

"Well how about…" Hayden said has he looked at all the movies.

"Maybe this no this…" May mumbled has she looked for a movie as well.

The two looked from movie to movie till they both see the movie they wanted to watch. Both then reached for the movie but both them ending up grabbing each other hands cause=ing them to blush and sweatdropped.

"So you were going to pick Dawn of the Dead too?" May asked who was still blushing.

"Yeah surprised that you picked that too." Hayden answered has he picked it up and opened it and put the disc in the DVD player.

"My Arceus will you just make out right now or something!" Ash yelled at the two.

Hayden and May turned and looked very surprised by his comment.

"WHAT!" May and Hayden shouted in unison at Ash.

"Ash how rude of you!" Dawn grunted has she pulled her hand back and smacked him in the back of his head.

"OW, What the hell was that for!" Ash shouted at Dawn has he held his head.

"For being a rude ass Ash." Dawn grunted back.

"Can we just watch the movie now?" May asked who was trying to hide her embarrassment from her friends.

"Sure." Hayden answered has he put the disc in the DVD player and hit play.

The four got together and got about 50 minutes into the film till they ran out of popcorn.

"Dangit we are out popcorn." May whinnied has she got up and left the room to make more.

"Wait May I need to tell you something." Dawn said has she ran out of May's room.

"We should pause it and wait for them." Ash said has he grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"Ash what the hell was that back there!" Hayden shouted at Ash who was caught by surprised by his outburst.

"Jeez Hayden it was just a joke." Ash replied still shocked from the outburst.

"Still you don't just say that kind of stuff." Hayden grunted.

"Sorry." Ash reposed

**Kitchen**

"Ok popcorn is done let's head back to my room and continue to watch the movie." May said has she grabbed the popcorn.

"Wait I need tell you something before we go back to your room." Dawn said.

"Sure what is it?" May asked has she stopped at the stairs.

"Can we switch spots I want to switch so I can sit by Ash for you know?" Dawn teased.

"Of course and I was kind of wanting to sit by Hayden anyway." May giggled and blushed.

"Oh I see why." Dawn answered and headed up the stairs with May to her room.

**May's Room**

"Guys we are back with the popcorn." May said has she entered her room.

"Great we can continue the movie now." Ash said has he resumed the movie.

The four got close till the end when the girls started to make their moves.

"Gah!" Dawn screeched and a hold of Ash in fear.

"It's ok Dawn just a mov-" Ash got interrupt from Dawn locking lips and continued that way instead of watching the movie.

"Yes." May whispered has she watched Ash and Dawn make out.

"What was that?" Hayden asked.

"Turn around and look." May answered with a slight giggle.

Hayden turned around to see Ash and Dawn make out.

"Gross I think I saw some tongue." Hayden said in disgusted.

"Well you might think different after this." May teased.

"What do you mean?" Hayden asked looking confused.

"Just kiss me." May said has she grabbed Hayden close and started to kiss him.

The two new couples made out till it got late and went to sleep.

* * *

**So there you guys go and Happy Halloween and get fat off of candy then R&R thank you**

**- Mundie**


End file.
